


criança_doida.txt

by sunflowersutra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: “Adivinha”, proferiu a morena, fazendo com que Arthur suspirasse pesadamente.“O que ele fez dessa vez?”, perguntou.“Sério...só vem aqui.”
Relationships: Arthur Frahlich/Augusto Trevisan
Kudos: 1





	criança_doida.txt

**Author's Note:**

> O que o meu amor não pede que eu não escrevo sorrindo, hein? :')
> 
> Fica aqui um rabisquinho sobre essa família de doidos dedicado ao meu momor, meu escritor favorito, minha inspiração. Eu te amo, meu príncipe Andrei!   
> (18 diaaaas!!!!)

Reconhecer o número da escola de Valentim no visor do celular geralmente era algo que lhe preocupava - em especial agora que o menino parecia estar passando para uma fase de construção de personalidade caótica, onde arrumar confusões era o modo de operação mais comum do pequeno e, para sua surpresa, as tramas inventadas por ele pareciam ser inimagináveis até mesmo para Arthur. Não havia como negar, Valentim tinha muito dele e todo aquele momento no crescimento dele o fazia sentir um pouco de piedade dos seus pais por terem passado pelo mesmo com ele. 

Aquele não era o melhor momento para lidar com a ligação, porém. A reunião de definição do acervo em exposição para o próximo semestre do museu eram um dos grandes momentos mais esperados do museólogo: a chance de bater o pé sobre condições de exposição e conservação dos acervos na frente da direção do museu e ser pago por isso talvez fosse uma das coisas que o fazia levar da cama todas as manhãs e enfrentar o metrô lotado em direção ao museu onde trabalhava.

Arthur pediu licença da reunião e apressou o passo para o corredor de funcionários, atendendo a chamada pelo quinto toque, apenas para ouvir a voz de Amanda dos Anjos do outro lado da linha. 

“Adivinha”, proferiu a morena, fazendo com que Arthur suspirasse pesadamente.

“O que ele fez dessa vez?”, perguntou.

“Sério...só vem aqui.”

Arthur desligou a chamada já criando qual desculpa daria para sair da reunião às pressas - mas não deixando de jogar o plano de exposição na mesa e fazer uma saída dramática tão característica do museólogo.

  
  


“Aí eu peguei o estojo do Bruno e guardei dentro da mochila do Guilherme e falei pro Bruno que o Guilherme tinha pegado, mas aí o Guilherme falou que tinha visto o Thales pegar o estojo…”, tagarelava o menino de cachos em um tom dourado de castanho claro, segurando a própria risada diante do seu plano extremamente minucioso de trazer o caos para a turminha de classe de alfabetização da escolinha Mary Poppins. Do outro lado da mesa, Amanda ouvia atentamente o pequeno, registrando o acontecimento no anedotário, esforçando-se ao máximo para manter uma pose séria diante da coordenadora. 

Arthur, por sua vez, bebia um gole de café bem adoçado. De tantas vezes que havia ido parar na coordenação no último ano por conta de Valentim, tinha certeza que a copeira já começava a adoçar o café assim que via o menino chegando de mãos dadas com a professora - soubera, depois, por Amanda, que a mesma copeira ás vezes perguntava dos outros dois pais de Valentim, Andrej e Augusto, e como aquilo funcionava, fazendo a professora rir e explicar que apenas Augusto era pai de Valentim. 

“Tim, a gente já conversou, você não pode pegar o estojo dos amiguinhos e nem começar a colocar uns contra os outros, eu te disse que é errado…”, tentou Arthur, trocando olhares com Amanda, que encolheu os ombros, terminando de registrar o acontecimento no anedotário.. 

“Eu seeei, paaaai, mas é engraçado”, foi a resposta do menino.

“Mas não pode, mesmo se for engraçado”, proferiu, ouvindo uma tosse seca da coordenadora, “o que não é, no caso. Não é engraçado”, completou, por fim.

“Pai, a gente conversou com ele, tem que ver esse comportamento…”

“Pode deixar que em casa a gente vai ter uma conversinha séria com ele, dona. Não vai se repetir”, disse Arthur, ciente de que tinha dito as mesmas coisas nas últimas cinco vezes que estivera ali. “Pega a mochila, Tim, vamos pra casa”, se apressou a dizer, antes que a coordenadora oferecesse mais uma vez que ele conversasse com a psicóloga da escola sobre o processo de divórcio ou qualquer coisa do tipo, como se aquilo fosse a questão de todos os problemas de comportamento de Valentim e não apenas o fato dele ser completamente  _ doido _ .

No momento em que cruzaram o portão da escola e seguiam em direção ao metrô, Arthur deu uma risada.

“Namoral, criança, por que você é assim, hein?”, perguntou, ouvindo a risadinha de Valentim. 

“Foi engraçadoooo”, disse o menino, visivelmente orgulhoso do que havia feito. com um sorriso aberto e segurando a mão do pai com cuidado.

“Foi engraçado, na real. A Tia Amanda falou que tava todo mundo brigando depois, né?”

“Aham, o Bruno tava chorando de cair meleca. Nojentão.”

“Bora lá no shopping tomar sorvete enquanto você me conta direito”, disse Arthur, segurando a mão do filho, fazendo uma nota mental para mandar uma mensagem para Augusto e Andrej sobre aquela história toda - talvez, Andrej se preocupasse e Augusto provavelmente teria a mesma reação que ele.


End file.
